Destinos cruzados
by snich plateada
Summary: Historia extraña y singular como ninguna. Ella es a los ojos de Hogwarts una pava, él, el niño que sobrevivió. Ella una Slytherin, Gryffindor él .Juntos harán lo nunca visto. ¿adivinan la pareja? Si les pareció extraño el Dr/Hr, prueben con esta
1. Por un libro

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni lo que todos sabemos me pertenece, es todo fruto de la sagaz mente de JKRowling. Así mismo todo lo que les resulte extraño, es fruto de mi loca sesera.  
  
  
  
Capitulo primero: Miradas cruzadas.  
  
  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, caminaba tranquilamente por un solitario corredor. Iba solo, sin a habitual compañía de Ron o Hermione. Ahora que Voldemort había sido devuelto a su estado de menos-que-un-espectro, no había necesidad de que lo acompañaran. Se habían tomado las medidas necesarias para que le costara mucho tiempo volver a "resucitar". Todos los mortifagos estaban a raya, Sirius era libre. Con tanta felicidad acumulada, nadie podría plantearse que el chico mas famoso de todos los tiempos estuviera triste. Pero había algo que Harry Potter no poseía, y que ansiaba por encima de todo: Amor. No el cariño que le aportaban Ron y Hermione, o los abrazos paternales de Sirius. Todo eso estaba muy bien. Sin embargo, ¿por qué con tantas candidatas, el niño que sobrevivió no había encontrado el verdadero amor? Quizás la persona adecuada no se había cruzado todavía en su camino. O tal vez si, pero había estado demasiado ciego para darse cuenta de ello.  
  
  
  
Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, últimamente era un lugar que regentaba con mucha frecuencia. Le ayudaba a pensar. Y como decía Hermione aprovechaba el tiempo. Saludaba a la señora Pince, quien le lanzaba hermosas sonrisas de bienvenida. Sonreía a los allí presentes y se sentaba, era una rutina que le hacia sentirse bien. Tiró los libro por toda la mesa y empezó con las tareas.  
  
  
  
- Maldito Snape- dijo- ¿cómo se le ocurrirá que busquemos las propiedades de 150 ingredientes?  
  
  
  
Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia uno de los últimos estantes, del cuarto pasillo de la izquierda, allí estaban los libros de todo lo relativo a pociones. Y encontró el libro exacto: Propiedades de todo ingrediente... Snape no se saldría con la suya. Era negro azabache, con incrustaciones doradas. Tiró de él pero no había forma de que saliese, lo intentó de nuevo, una y otra vez pero no había manera. Así que se decidió por lo mas sencillo.  
  
  
  
.- Accio Propiedades de todo ingrediente.  
  
  
  
Pero una voz decía las palabras exactas al otro lado de la estantería, y el libro se partió en dos mitades exactas. Harry cayó al suelo y comprobó que la otra persona también puesto que se oyó un ruido sordo.  
  
  
  
Se levantó como pudo, para intentar auxiliar al otro, pero cual fue su sorpresa la doblar la esquina que se encontró no a otra que a Pansy Parkinson tirada en el suelo. Al igual que todas las chicas en esa edad, estaba muy cambiada, aunque no solo físicamente, en su rostro ya no se dibujaba esa expresión de extremo asco, que en algunos momentos era idéntica a la de Narcisa Malfoy. Ahora su rostro reflejaba alegría y sus ojos estaban brillantes de ternura. Rasgos que la hacían diferente del resto de las Slytherins. Intentó poner cara de asco al hablar pero no lo consiguió.  
  
- ¿ Que miras Potter?  
  
- Nada, yo venia a ver si estabas bien.  
  
- ¿ En realidad te importa eso?  
  
- Yo.... bueno....  
  
Harry enrojeció y para su sorpresa Pansy también. Se levantó y observando su mitad del libro y la que Harry sostenía dijo:  
  
- Esto va a ser un problema.  
  
- ¿Por qué? Sólo hace falta un reparo y.....  
  
- No me refería a eso Potter, ya se que se puede arreglar. El problema es ¿ Quien se lo queda?  
  
- Bueno pues....  
  
- No tenemos pociones hasta dentro de tres días si quieres yo me lo llevo y mañana quedamos y te lo doy  
  
- Está bien, ¿misma hora, mismo lugar?  
  
- Hecho, ¡Hasta mañana Potter !  
  
Harry se fue algo confuso por la actitud jovial de Pansy que generalmente era bastante estúpida. Ya era tarde por lo que recogió las cosas y salió con rumbo al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontraba Hermione pero no había rastro de Ron. Se sentó enfrente suya.  
  
- ¿ Y Ron?  
  
- Yo también me alegro se verte  
  
- Perdona, no me he dado cuenta  
  
- Claro, bueno el está echando una partida de ajedrez con el profesor Fletcher, ( A/N: ¿ se escribe así?).  
  
Comenzaron hablar, de cosas sin sentido, pero la atención de Harry se distrajo, notaba una mirada fija en él, y provenía de la mesa de Slytherin, echo una mirada disimulada y se encontró con los azules ojos de Pansy Parkinson. Ella sonrió y retiró la vista de forma tímida.  
  
- Tierra llamando a Harry, misio urgente, nos estrellamooos......  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Hola Harry, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos pasa que mis conversaciones no te interesen pero chico disimula un poco...  
  
- No, no , No es eso, es que me distraje.  
  
- Bueno yo me voy.  
  
- Pero estás enfadada.  
  
Hermione se puso muy seria, y dirigiéndole una mirada tierna dijo.  
  
- Jamás me podría enfadar contigo.  
  
Y dicho esto acercándose de forma sensual lo agarró por el cuello y le besó, delante de todo el mundo. Harry no reaccionó, Hermione Grager lo estaba besando. Las cosas se iban a complicar....  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NECESITO IDEAS Y MUCHOS REVIEW PARA PODER CONTINUAR CON ESTE EXTRAÑO PROYECTO, ¡ NO ME FALLEN Y DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
SE DESPIDE  
  
SNICH PLATEADA 


	2. Por un beso tuyo

DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE, ES TODO DE ROWLING

CAPITULO 2

Harry se separó asustado de la muchacha.

- ¿Hermione, que haces?

- Lo siento Harry, yo creía que tu a mí....

Pero no continuó. Salió corriendo del Gran Comedor con lagrimas en los ojos. En ese momento entró Ron. El cual en un intento de consolar a su amiga recibió una gran cachetada.

- ¿Que ha pasado Harry?

- No es nada, solo un error... estaba en estado de _shock_.

-¿Entonces por qué se pone así conmigo? Es siempre igual, no tenemos ningún futuro.

-Tendrías mas si te plantearas decirle lo que piensas....

- Pero.......¿Y si me rechaza?

-Tendrás que correr ese riesgo recuerda, que no lo mas cómodo es lo mas correcto.

- En fin, ¿Que tal te va Harry, Harry, me escuchas?

Pero el pelirrojo había perdido la atención del muchacho. Éste miraba de forma fija la mesa de Slytherin, Sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de Pansy. Había contemplado la escena del beso. No sabia porqué, si no tenia nada con Parkinson, se sentía tan tremendamente mal. La muchacha salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Te pasa algo con la Parkinson?

-No, nada, no me encuentro muy bien, voy a dar una vuelta

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No hace falta, además tu novio el beicon quiere que le comas...fiera.....

- Estás tonto perdido.

- Debe ser la edad...

Caminaba, por los terrenos del castillo, en dirección al campo de Quidditch. No le vendría mal volar un rato. Abrió sin ningún problema el armario en el que se encontraba su flamante Saeta de Fuego. Pasó una pierna por encima, dió una patada en el suelo, y se elevó en el aire, la brisa le perfumaba el alma, ( Guau, que súper metáfora!!!!!!). 

No sabia que le sucedía, porque se planteaba si quiera el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson le gustaba. El misterioso beso de su amiga... De pronto vio a alguien en las gradas. La curiosidad le pudo y bajó a ver quien era. Cuál fué su sorpresa al adivinar que quien allí reposaba era la Slytherin, causante de todos sus problemas. Pero.... estaba llorando.

- ¿Que te pasa Parkinson?

- Nada Potter, vete por favor

- Algo te pasa, y vas a contármelo.

- Lo tuyo no es la ironía, ¿No Potter?

- Mira, tu estás mal por algo, y me lo puedes contar...

- Está bien. Bueno la verdad es por un chico..

-¿No será Malfoy?

-¿Me dejas continuar?, Gracias... no, aunque Draco sea mi prometido no es por él. Es otro que me ha empezado a gustar hace poco. Bueno el caso es que creo que le gusta otra. Pero yo estoy muy enamorada de él, mas de lo que nunca loo había estado, y no se como....

- Pansy, espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer

- ¿Que pas....

Pero no pudo terminar. Harry la estaba besando. No sabia porque pero Pansy, le era irresistible, se había enamorado, para sus sorpresa ella le correspondía al beso, y aquello que en un principio fué dulce se tornó salvaje y despiadado...

Nada podría separarlos, sólo la falta de eso tan vital, que a veces arruina los mejores momentos, el aire....

_CONTINUARÁ_

_**Primero que todo muchas gracias por los reviews, en todos me pedía mas o menos lo mismo así que intentaré cumplirlo. Caray acabo los dos capítulos en beso. Espero este les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Espero recibir sus ideas, ya que yo con este fic estoy bastante perdida. Gracias a Esteffy, Jeru y **__**Virginia W. de Malfoy. Por ser los primeros en dejar reviews. Me despido hasta la próxima, ah!! y **__**por favor**_

_** REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!  **_


	3. amor imposible,descubrimientos escalofri...

Disclamer: Igual que los anteriores.

Siento la espectacular demora, espero que les guste y se animen con la historia.

AMOR IMPOSIBLE, DESCUBRIMIENTOS ESCALOFRIANTES

Y terminaron el beso, ese beso que significaba todo y nada para ambos. Jamás se podrían haber imaginado que iban a acabar así. Un Potter, linaje Gryffindor, sabios, leales, valientes, siempre con la fama pisándole los pies, hasta el punto que el ultimo ramaje que se abrió en el árbol genealógico de la familia Potter, era el-niño-que-sobrevivió.

En cambio una Slytherin, astutos, ambiciosos, e incluso despiadados. Generaciones y generaciones de mortifagos. Pero lo peor de todo, la prometida de Draco Malfoy....

Ninguno sabia que decir, un torrente de sensaciones atravesaban a cada uno de los muchachos. No sabían como continuar, no había que hacer. Permanecían abrazados, sintiendo el calor y la respiración del otro. 

De repente, como dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. Pansy fue la primera en hablar, aunque no era mejor el remedio que la enfermedad (Era algo así, es que no soy muy buena con los refranes...)

- Tenemos que olvidarlo.

- _ Olvidar ¿que?, que te quiero, que no se como has entrado dentro de mí. Olvidar que hace dos semanas te odiaba y ahora es por ti que mis pulmones exhalan este maldito aire, que no calma el dolor de mi corazón sino que lo aflige mas, y mas, con cada segundo que paso cerca de ti y me doy cuenta que no puedo tenerte, que no puedes ser mía._(**A/N: Olviden eso MENUDA CURSILADA!!**!)Pensó Harry mientras decía: ¿Olvidar qué?

- Harry, digo Potter, esto no puede ser, lo sabes, igual que yo. Lamento decirte que....

- Potter, Parkinson, ¿ Que hacen aquí en lugar de estar en sus dormitorios?

La señora Hooch que acostumbraba a volar por las noches( ** en realidad no se si acostumbra, pero el caso es que no había otra excusa para interrumpir la escena y dejarlos en suspenso... ^_^**)

- En realidad ya nos íbamos.. profesora.

- Mejor será antes de que me piense mejor y les quite puntos a sus casas...

Ambos caminaron silenciosos y distantes, Pansy hizo esperar a Harry para darle el libro. Si el chico había tenido esperanzan de poder hablar, se habían chafado en ese mismo momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se había enterado del "beso entre Harry y Hermione", a lo que (al parecer de Harry) había reaccionado con demasiada calma.

Hermione en cambio se disculpó con el muchacho, parecía que todo estaba arreglado, que ese día infernal del mes de octubre no había transcurrido. Pero al entrar en el Gran Comedor, sintió un gran escalofrío. Pansy seguía igual que siempre preciosa pero a la vez inalcanzable. Casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y formaba parte de una platica entre los integrantes del sexto curso de esa misma casa.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, incluso triste y monótona teniendo en cuenta que las tres cuartas partes de las clases las tenían con los Slytherins. Parkinson lucía algo triste y desenfocada igual que Harry. Si esa indiferencia continuaba así prefería la muerte. Pero comprendía que era imposible, por una vez en su vida deseó que el sombrero no lo hubiera puesto en la casa correcta, estar en Slytherin, para siquiera rozar la posibilidad de tenerla cerca....

La hora de la cena se había terminado y Harry se dirigía como de costumbre a la biblioteca. Cuarto pasillo a la izquierda, allí estaba cuando una melena castaña asomó por entre los cientos de libros de pociones.

- ¿Pansy?

-Shh.... Habla bajo, creo que Draco me está siguiendo...

Depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, ¿Como habría podido cambiar esa chica tan radicalmente?

- ¿Como he de tomar eso ahora Parkinson?

- No me seas indiferente Harry, se que esto es imposible, pero sin saber como, me he enamorado de ti, y por mucha rivalidad que haya entre nosotros siempre estarás en mi corazón y no puedo soportar no tenerte cerca día y noche....

- Tendremos que huir

- ¿Donde Harry?

- No se, por qué no vienes hoy a las doce a la torre de Gryffindor?

- ¿A la torre de Gryffindor, debes estar de broma?

-¿Prefieres las mazmorras?

Pansy permaneció pensativa, la verdad, el lugar mas seguro era La Torre, esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar la cara da Draco si bajando a la sala común se encontraba al mismísimo Harry Potter...

-Está bien, tu investiga por un lado y yo por otro, a las una de la madrugada en la torre Ok?

- Vale, la contraseña es Gryffindor Campeón....

Pansy sonrió al oír la contraseña...

- ¿Un poco ostentoso no crees?

- En realidad,-dijo Harry entre carcajadas- la cambié yo...

Harry estuvo toda la tarde buscando la manera de escapar, pero no podrían estar eternamente vagando por alguna calle de Londres, o incluso en el pasadizo de Honeydunks. La hora llegó, para su suerte, todos se habían retirado a sus dormitorios y el salón común estaba completamente desierto. Harry oyó el retrato abrirse, rezó porque fuera Pansy, y allí estaba, con un pijama de lana muy gruesa que la hacia verse muy bella. No supo que decir...Ella se acercó y éste respondió tomándola por la cintura y besándola dulcemente.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? Preguntó cuando se hubieron separado.

- No, bueno sí, si quieres hacerte una vagabunda muggle....

- No, creo que yo tengo algo mejor, aunque es muy arriesgado.

- Me gusta el riesgo, dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Es un antiguo libro de mi abuela, tenemos que recitar un conjuro que...nos llevará atrás en el tiempo...

-¿Viajar en el tiempo?

- Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido....

- está bien, todo sea por nosotros...

- Bien entonces, dijo tomando su mano, que al parecer de Harry estaba demasiado fría...- Solo tenemos que estar cogidos de la mano, si no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, solo viajaremos nosotros.

- La sala está vacía, lo he comprobado dos veces.

-Bien, entonces repite conmigo.

Pansy abrió una pagina del desgastado libro lleno de extraños conjuros e ilustraciones. El hechizo en cuestión era algo mas largo de lo que estaba acostumbrada realizar. Parecía mas un poema aunque sus versos no rimaban, era realmente extraño. Agarrando fuerte la mano del otro dijeron.

_A través del tiempo y del espacio_

_nosotros almas errantes te conjuramos _

_A ti espíritu del tiempo_

_llévanos donde podamos ser libres,_

_allí donde no nos condicionen_

_donde deberíamos haber nacido_

_por la fuerza de los elementos hazlo ¡ahora!._

Un torbellino de sensaciones invadieron a los muchachos, estaban en una especie de remolino del que no podían escapar. Hasta que el viaje terminó cayeron de bruces en el suelo, de lo que parecía el despacho de Dumbledore pero allí no estaba Dumbledore sino un hombre viejo con bigote, junto a el había un muchacho joven de su misma edad, con un fabulosos tupé negro azabache, al igual que el resto de su pelo.

Junto a él estaba Pansy inconsciente, pero para su horror más allá estaban amontonados Ron, Hermione, Lavander, Seamus, Dean, Parvaty, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee Jordan y su peor pesadilla, Draco Malfoy.

Intentó no perder el conocimiento sin embrago le fué imposible, lo último que pudo oir fué a los dos asombrados hombres diciendo:

- ¿Quienes son porfesor Dippet?

- No lo se Ryddle, sólo que la historia de Hogwarts va a cambiar a partis de ahora.....

**Continuará......**

**¿Les gustó?¿Si, No?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gracias a Steffy, Blentter, Kelly y Ron Granger. A partir del siguiente capitulo comenzaré a contestar los reviews que me manden.**

***Fin del capitulo 3***

**Disfruten, dejen r&r y sean felices.**

**Me despido ya:**

**Snich plateada.**


End file.
